User talk:Sorreltail18/archive 3
Why Hello there welcome to my THIRD archive! Aw... no no no Thnx!! Yes It's OK Talkbox ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? La talkbox la fixe! MY MISTAKE! SOZ FOR MISTAKE! I just jingled the code a little bit, it must have been you who fixed it!BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 15:18, October 31, 2010 (UTC) 5th November Hi, Sorreltail18. I'm a new user and I need a bit of help with creating infoboxes. Can yous help plz?FootballRox3 16:45, November 2, 2010 (UTC) yello Gald to see your all but back. u might want to edit more often because R13 is not coming back. BP11, Princess and I agree this site is more homelike and I have decided to stay, but they arn't so sure. And i'm sorry to say (especially to Roxy13 if she's reading this) we may need to replace R13 because she's not coming back. SkyGuy 00:43, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Yo, Sorrie! Don't ya worry Sorrie, Roxy13 just told me she's staying, so don't take much notice of the message she just sent you. SkyGuy, KoolPrincess, WinxClubRox and I persuaded her to stay. Thank the Lord of cheese for that! Talk to ya soon. --BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 14:27, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gosh! Bye bye I have to leave here. Because of some person pushing my temper. It wasn't you. An old friend if yours. I'm NOT coming back, but I'll drop by to look at my messages. Plus, Spain suits me better. Adios!--BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 15:24, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello there, Sorreltail18! Just to let you know, I'm also a huge fan of Warriors! ☯The Power Of Three: Shinystar, Phoenixsong and Horizonheart!!☯ 07:35, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back. Roxy13 and I have been at war over deciding whether or not to keep the 4kids info. She put a bit on a differences page, but I still can't say I approve. Roxy and I arn't talking to each other right now, but maybe you can settle this. once and for all. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 12:40, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Wb Sorrie! I missed u to u know, and the wiki looks much better. Btw where have u been all this time? 20:35, June 11, 2011 (UTC) (sighs)Thank liberty and negotiation. This edit "war" has finally ended. As for what happened to Roxy, I don't know what happened, and I can't say I care ''anymore. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:34, June 11, 2011 (UTC) One more thing. I'm not sure if youre aware, but I set up a blog for a ''special event a while back, that i'm not sure you're aware of. read it here, and watch the video. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:39, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Two things: 1: All you just did was bring up issues that were already resolved. 2: Since yo've been gone for so long, I refuse to recognize you as the head admin. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 16:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) You're not getting off the hook that easily. as i said to R13, once you get on my bad side, it's extremely hard to get back in my good books. and when we first met, ''you ''got on my bad side almost immediatly. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Get off this Wiki! After everything you've done, I refuse to recognise you as an admin at all. You've chased Roxy away twice now, and you won't ackowledge the fact that you arn't the head admin anymore. Now get off this Wiki, and don't come back. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:19, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Even though we are in the same household, I decided to send you this message, I finally made my own Wikia Account! I just hope you don't get me addicted to this Winx Stuff! Don't worry, Skyguy (the other dude on this wiki, I though I was the only guy), and Roxy13 will eventually forgive you! I will say it to you to your face! -Toklo21